A cleaning device of this type is known from WO 2005/087075. The previously known cleaning device consists of a base body, on which a rotatable roller brush which is driven by an electric motor is fastened, said brush transporting the collected dirt into a dirt container arranged behind the roller brush. Coarse dirt is received by the roller brush and is collected and retained by the dirt container. Fine dirt, in particular dust, can pass through the roller brush and is received by the cleaning cloth arranged therebehind, which is fastened to a cloth holder. This improves the cleaning action compared to a cleaning device with just a roller brush. The cleaning action is additionally improved in that integrated in the cloth holder is a liquid container, by means of which the cleaning liquid can be applied directly or indirectly to the cloth. Fine dust-like particles are also bound by the cleaning liquid and can be received by the cleaning cloth. The cleaning cloth has a rigid plate which faces the floor to be cleaned and the cloth clamped on the cloth holder only has a small thickness in the range of a few millimetres. Because of the rigid plate and the thin cloth, the cleaning action is reduced on uneven floors, for example tiles. Furthermore, the cloth only has a small water absorption capacity because of the small volume.